Love vs Blood
by Purpleice54
Summary: Hello, this is the first fanfiction I've published. I've always been interested in how James and Lily actually got together, so this is my take on it. I hope I bring a slightly different representation of Lily in particular as I find she's not expanded more than goody-two-shoes and James' dream girl. Please comment likes/dislikes and tips. I do not own any of the characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note:** Sorry for all the changes regarding the name and the prologue and chapter, but everything should be in order now. I hope to update regularly I've completed the epilogue and a sixth-year chapter strangely enough. The ideas are forming and since it only took me half a day to write about three chapters this fanfic shouldn't take too long. Saying that…I have uni exams, but I'll try.

Poem is courtesy of KuroNekoXIII, Branchville, NJ from poetry/free_verse/article/325889/Against-All-Odds/

Please enjoy. Please comment. Hopefully, by the end of the fanfic you'll realise why Love vs Blood was a more fitting title.

Without further ado…

 **Prologue: Against All Odds** (because that's how James and Lily's relationship appeared. Right?)

"I knew all the warnings,  
Been told all the lies."

"I've heard all the stories  
Of kidnappings and such.  
The ones parents tell...  
Because they worry too much."

"But I wanted to know  
Other people out there.  
I didn't believe no one cared."

"So I took a chance  
And let others in."

"I started talking to people  
Because I wanted to see,  
If against all odds,  
Someone could…love me."

"I took that chance  
For something true…  
I took a chance,  
And I found you..."

"I took that chance  
And now I know  
I can't live without you  
No…No  
I can't live without you…"

Celestina Warbeck bowed into the sea of applause. I smiled, my cheeks hurting for smiling so heartily; No matter how little I agreed with the notion that someone like me could find someone she described. I somehow knew I would, despite my seemingly gut feelings.

I looked across the room.

My stomach did back flips…and front flips too.

I already knew...it was going to be you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One: How it all began**

That stupid boy. Brilliant I must admit, but stupidly so. Doesn't make much sense does it? But if you'd like to peek into the recesses of an annoyed newly appointed Prefect's mind, who is on marauder clean up duty, do so at your own risk. What did he do? You ask. Stupid and brilliant? You may ponder. Well don't think too hard I'll tell you.

Marlene, Mary and I were in our favourite spot beside the common room window. I was posing for Witch Weekly. Mind you, I use the words posing very lightly…and _for_ Witch Weekly for that matter. I was actually mimicking a series of very short silly poses, that a model on Witch Weekly had been showcasing on the cover. I had successfully sent Marlene into fits of laughter, which had caused a vexed Mary to snatch the magazine from my hands.

"So what if she's posing like that! It's all-" Mary argued.

"Her lips…you caught it perfectly Lily" Marlene cries.

"-it is ALL ABOUT" she persevered.

"Why thank you Marly dear, I _am_ a superb actress you kn-" I joke, flicking my long red hair for effect.

"-that bass…is floating in mid-air" a rather dazed Mary comments.

Our gazes turned to, sure enough, a bass guitar floating in the middle of the common room. The whole room was silent, staring in anticipation. Moments later the guitar began to exude a sound, much like a rather accurate rendition of nails scratch the blackboard, you know, the just-in-case-you-haven't-heard-99-decibels-before edition. The Purebloods and Half-bloods looked especially fearful of the guitar, as guitars are not widely available in the wizarding world, with the exception of its use by some wizarding bands heard but not often seen.

"Silencio!" Frank yelled from the couch. This was the first course of action that did not involve the jamming of hands to ears, crouching, or the near-death style crawl to the dormitory stairs.

The guitar sound stopped, and everyone looked around incredulously. I squinted my eyes, looking around for the culprits, who would naturally take the form of the infamous Marauders. As I scanned around for a messy tangle of hair, a succession of slow claps and other forms of commendation towards Frank started. Frank rather shyly puffed out his chest, the gold of his prefect badge glistening under the candle light. I for one was not fooled. I knew there was more to come, and this was confirmed when out of nowhere Potter's head popped up against the door frame leading to the boy's dormitories. Potter caught my eye and winked. I growled audibly. He's up to something-I know it! Before Marlene and Mary could fully turn to enquire after the sound, Potter flicked his wand. The guitar was subject to a mid-air transformation into an unidentifiable purple goo, which then exploded, spreading itself everywhere. I screamed along with everyone else, but the worst is still yet to come.

The purple goo that had, strangely enough, only restricted its harm to the people to their arms. Although that's nothing compared to the mess it created in the room. The purple goo inched itself like a slug onto our forearms, shimmering slightly, and then being replaced by what seemed to be a message in purple ink. On my forearm, I was not very surprised to find this message: ' **I'm irresistible…I know you're playing hard to get** '.

Potter. Potter and his scrawl on my arm. Potter's unusually sudden interest in me, made evident in his embarrassingly loud proclamation in the great hall, is somewhat of a mystery to me. Marlene tried to reason that me being 'the perfect catch', for the admittedly handsome, tall and not to mention big-headed prat, was the reason for the "sudden interest". I use quotation marks as she literally

Potter's unusually sudden interest in me, made evident in his embarrassingly loud proclamation in the great hall, is somewhat of a mystery to me. Marlene tried to reason that me being 'the perfect catch', for the admittedly handsome, smart, talented, tall and not to mention big-headed prat, was the reason for the 'sudden interest'. I use quotation marks as she literally air quoted the words. Marlene was influenced by Mary's speech 'enemies to lovers', inspired by ' _One Way to Get a_ _Man: The Hard Way_ ', courtesy of Witch Weekly. If you are speculating on my response to Potter's advance, it was a simple brief 'No', said at a normal volume, although it could have echoed, for the silence Potter's proclamation had created. Mind you he remains undeterred, with the message snaking the whole length of my forearm like bramble to prove it…not my ideal tattoo choice either.

The whole common room broke out into murmurs. Many sections started laughing. Including mine. Marlene's face slowly ascended the red chart, as she first peers at her message neatly sentenced on her forearm, and then Mary's, who's arm is now being examined by both her and Mary.

"Marlene! What is so funny?! Honestly those-" I complain, before being interrupted.

"Hear this! **So this guy with a premature ejaculation problem comes out of nowhere.** Ha!" A confident second year, holding his companion's forearm, pipes up. I blush in rage.

" **If you want to catch a squirrel just climb a tree and act like a nut**." A sixth-year yells from another corner. Now why couldn't the second year have got the clean one?

" **Why was six afraid of seven? Because seven was a well-known six offender.** " A first year ignorantly yells loudly.

A routine yelling of 'My ears" punctuated the laughter that now engulfed the common room. By this point, the marauders could be heard collapsing with laughter on the staircase. Pettigrew actually stumbled into the common room, closely followed by Potter and Black landing right on top of him. This by now silences someone's attempt to make their 'My ears' joke heard and appreciated with their own round of laughs. I'm sure Remus was on a step silently chuckling, but he need not have kept his laughter in check. Nearly the whole common room were indulging in hearty laughter. The younger ones giggled at the supposed meanings of two of the jokes loudly exclaimed. The elder occupants of the common room laughed, both in appreciation of the jokes, and the spectacle created by the stumbling marauders.

At this point, I'd had enough. The thoughtlessness of the prank! The younger ones exposed to dirty jokes! Not to mention the mess created in the common room! I march out of the common room and descend the stairs in hope of finding an authority figure. About two minutes into my search, I bump into Professor McGonagall, who is, sure enough, on her way to said common room to inspect the spectacle the portraits have quickly gossiped to her about.

"Professor McGonagall, the Gryffindor common room-" I begin.

She provides The Fat Lady with the password and we both enter.

"Is a mess…" I finish. Frank can be seen attempting a clean-up operation along with Remus, the other sixth year prefect and the seventh year prefects.

All the other common room inhabitants seem to have been dismissed to their rooms, whilst the clearly failed clean-up attempt was occurring.

"How was this allowed to happen?" Professor McGonagall asked, in a deathly calm voice.

And then a succession of bizarre sounding, albeit true, answers came forth from the Gryffindor prefects.

"A floating guitar-" I began.

"Horrible noise" Remus continued feebly.

"Purple goo"

"EVERYONE! MY EARS!" the seventh year prefect yelled.

"What is the matter, Roberts?" Professor McGonagall answered sharply.

And then it hit me. Roberts was very close, in fact, the closest, to the guitar, when the noise began. Her pleas must have merged with the general complaints of the others and when she sought a more emergent reaction to her condition…

"Professor I think she has gone partially deaf" I concluded.

"Johnson go and take Roberts to the hospital wing" Professor McGonagall instructed, causing the seventh-year prefect to blush, nod in assent, and depart with Roberts.

"…Now. Who caused this mess? May I remind you that 10 points will be lost to each participant" McGonagall asked calmly enough, although she pierced each of the remaining prefect's eyes with meaning.

"I-"

"I don't-"

"I don't know"

These spluttered answers escaped the lips of the remaining four prefects, although all contained varying meanings. My 'I-' was the beginning of my strangely reluctant attempt at vocalising my suspicions. When a louder 'I don't', along with a very brief look from Remus, sought to stifle my explanation in an attempt to silence me. I grew slightly red at the connotations and became newly angered. I was about to continue when my voice was cut short by additional genuine responses of 'I don't know' from Frank and his partner.

"Well then since none of you are able to give the slightest indication towards the source of this mess… You four will all clean this mess-"

"But Professor McGonagall… I tried!" Frank spoke up.

Professor McGonagall took a piece of the goo from the sofa, first unsuccessfully with her wand, then successfully with her fingers, revealing the goo to be non-stick.

"-without magic, hand me your wands and proceed. I hope this experience will help you all to have better control of the common room. You may pick up your wands from my office when you are done." And with that, Professor McGonogall left, leaving me to glare at Remus with relative freedom.

And now I'm stuck here. In the common room. Picking purple goo. From _all_ corners of the common room; Aided by the magically enlarged bucket to put the goo in and a ladder, which Filch was only too happy to provide. You can and will believe that this is the way I started my first term as a prefect to the infamous Marauders.

As I muttered my vows of vengeance, between picking and flinging the purple goo into the bucket, my arm, with the writing on it, began to tingle. I put the feeling down to heat sensations, you know the one, one might get from exerting themselves and the sweat entailed. After a minute, I sighed and I looked at the arm. The words changed from a thorn like spiral on my forearm to a sentence more arm reader friendly.

' **Last night I almost had a wet dream. I just needed you to be as wet as you are now**.'

Forget Gryffindor! Forget points! Potter is not getting away with ANYTHING while I have this badge on! Oh and I'll get Black, Pettigrew and…maybe even Remus too!

 **Author Note:**

Links to the terrible jokes I found are here: /christopher-hudspeth/2013/09/50-terrible-quick-jokes-thatll-get-you-a-laugh-on-demand/. I made up the last one (I'm bad!). **aannikaa** I didn't expect a follower so quickly, it's very encouraging, thank you! **VileMalfoys** I can be very negligent went it comes to punctuation marks...it didn't help that I wrote and published it in the early AMs, but I edited so I hope it's a bit better. Thanks for commenting I welcome more!

I hope you guys enjoyed the prologue!Now Chapter One!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Two: To avoid or to not avoid-it's not a question**

I woke up tired, exhausted from all the purple goo picking I had to endure. Sweet revenge will come…all in accordance with prefect law of course. It's Sunday so I get to complete all the work I wanted to do yesterday, that the godforsaken goo incident prevented.

I go and have a shower, wake Mary and Marlene up. We get dressed with an 'all the colours of the hair rainbow' comment about our group by walk down the stairs towards the Great Hall.

We walk down the stairs towards the Great Hall.

"You know I really like The Hinkypunks new album" Marlene begins

"Well I couldn't have guessed with you playing all their albums this past week" I comment

"But you know-" Marlene continues

"The 5th song on their album is really good" Mary interjects

"Whatever, I was going to say the fourth"

"But the 5th is the best"

Marlene sticks out her tongue as we enter the Great Hall. I giggle, but stop when I spot the enemy and his accomplices at the Gryffindor table.

"I've got a bone to pick with that thing with a dead black rat on its head" I growl.

Marlene and Mary look at each other and shake their heads.

"You guys didn't have to pick up all the purple goo!" I lament

We sit down as far away as we can without exiting the unofficially reserved sixth-year area.

"Yes sure"

"Yeah you're right…It's not like the jokes were funny or anything"

"They really just came out of nowhere"

Both Marly and Mary gave themselves fits of laughter out of that last one. The Marauders take a moment to peer at them, I roll my eyes and serve myself some food. When I finish breakfast I'm going to tear him apart!

I finish breakfast but decide I should really get to the library early to get all my work done first. It's nothing to do with all the witnesses…I swear the boy is pigging out slowly on purpose. Maybe I can catch him after Quidditch practice…it's about 10 am now so practice must start at 10:30. They can't hold try-outs for more than 4 hours today, as Potter accidently let his eagerness to find the best player slip past Slughorn who must have told the Slytherin captain to schedule it for 2:30 pm. I just happen to have heard Potter and Black scowl about it to Remus and Peter in the Friday's Charm's lessons.

I bid Mary and Marlene farewell, marching out with my bulging bag thumping my hip to the library.

"Hey Sev! where are we going to sit?" I ask, scanning the library happily.

Sev and I walk out of the library, bags heavy with textbooks and work successfully completed. I missed lunch and my opportunity to claim my vengeance on Potter, but I can't sacrifice getting ahead with my work for a very short not very time-consuming, very fulfilling act of vengeance. I should have left to wander around near the Quidditch pitch to ambush the arrogant prat. There's always next time.

In the distance, I spot seventh-year Slytherins Lucius Malfoy walking conversationally with Narcissa Black. I pay little heed to their impending presence as they're not the worst Slytherins one could find themselves sharing a corridor with. Snape seemed more affected by their presence…

Snape was recalling the first secret meeting of the Death Eater Movement aka D.E.M. The meeting took place in Lucius Malfoy's personal common room. Lucius Malfoy was Head Boy. Despite Malfoy's counterpart being an unsympathising Ravenclaw, Lucius had performed a clever Confundus charm, upon her return to their shared common room. Lucius had quickly assessed that the prolonged sight of several Slytherins not allowed in the common room would not be quickly sedated by a mere Confundus charm. Malfoy had summoned a scrap of parchment and quickly penned a to-do list which the Head Girl was famous for making in abundance. He charmed the list to recreate her handwriting, pressed it in her hand, and as she wandered dazed outside the common room I was sent to check her progress, she was very productively looking for Newt level books. She was none the wiser.

…Snape snapped out of his reverie and was met with Lily's beautiful, albeit angry, gaze.

I narrow my eyes at him using them as means for questioning. He tries to play like nothing is out of the ordinary.

"Sev" I say a little sharply.

"You know if we're going to enjoy this walk we should…put our bags back in our dorms first" he suggests.

I look him up and down, he's bound to be naturally nervous with his housemates around. But what if another, more vicious, member of the death eater hopefuls (or power hungry bum lickers) show up when we meet again outside the library? Or on our walk? I don't vocalise these concerns, but this isn't the first time I've thought them.

Snape is leaning slightly away from me as the couple approach. I grumble approval, with an imaginary growl sounding in my head, and head off to my dorm.

"Hey Lily, got some work done?"

"Forget it Marly you are not copying my homework!" I sigh

"Or did you and Snape get…side-tracked" she finishes, suggestively.

"Urgh! Oh-"

"we didn't ask for a replay of the sounds you made!" Mary adds devilishly, whilst fittingly painting her nails red.

"YOU know we're not like that!" I almost yell.

"Are you sure?" Mary interjects in a Norwegian accent.

Marlene gives a 'Ha!' in amusement. To my annoyance, I gave it a second or two of involuntary thought. I shook my head. He doesn't like me, especially if the library incident proves anything.

"No" I said quite firmly "we're childhood friends-"

"Who are now _teenagers_ …you really have no obligation to that-" Marlene began.

"Pfft… friends you know I really think he's getting in with those gang of Death eater wannabes…I mean honestly Lily…" Mary sighed, her hands faltered a bit causing some nail varnish at the end of the finger.

The issue of the gang of Slytherins is especially close to Mary's heart. Mary has been a constant target of hexes, from the male members in particular, who use the recently created Levicorpus. Severus swears they stole it from his private notes he left on his bedside table or they looked over his diary when he was writing in his common room…he isn't sure, apparently. Long story short they got a good view of her knickers in the summer, if the Marauders and I hadn't got there in time she would have more than just her shorts on the floor. I soften at the memory.

"Mary…Marlene you guys are my friends. But Severus has been my friend for a long time…trust me when I tell you that I know him well enough to know when he's lying or involved in these-" I defended, looking them both in the eye in turn.

"It's not you that we don't trust, Lily, it's him!" Marlene asserts.

"Sorry to intrude, but, Lily you received a box of chocolates earlier…" Dorcas Meadows, one of our roommates, explains.

Dorcas walks forwards with the box of chocolates. Red and heart shaped I know it's hiding something. She hands it over to me and mutters to Emmeline Vance, something like, 'I wish I got chocolates from handsome boys' with a reply like 'well you'd have to be as pretty as her to get them'.

"I'm right over here girls, do speak louder, I don't think Mary and Marly heard clearly enough" I shake my finger at them to make sure they know I'm not really mad at them. They laugh heartily at being caught and gossip about something or the other.

"What is it?" Mary asks wearily.

"Well Mary, I don't know a box of choc-" Marly sarcastically goes on before being interrupted by purple goo flinging itself onto my arm.

 **Go out with me then.** And then a minute later it alternates to: **Admit it we're connected.**

"THAT INSUFFERABLE BOY!" I scream.

I squeeze chunks of my hair, causing it to mess up a bit, and storm out of my dormitory. Why was such an annoying boy created? In my angry stamp through the common room and then out the portrait hole, I remember I need to meet Sev. If there's one thing I can guarantee is that Sev would be up for some Potter bashing on our walk. I half skip the rest of the way upon this realisation, causing several stares from the Sunday pre-dinner corridor walkers.

My stomach grumbles as I wait outside the library. Hmm…and I thought I would be late. Sev appears about five minutes later…seeming rather cheerful.

"Sev! I didn't know the cheering charm was _that_ good" I remark, the corner of my lips twitching upwards.

"Oh…I just…let's go for a walk on the third floor"

"Why the third floor?" I raise my eyebrow, curious.

"I managed to…avoid…some hexes from those bothersome Marauders and-"

"Say no more! I don't want to bump into the likes of _them_ , look what they did to my arm" I produce my arm for him to inspect.

Sev takes my arm gingerly and scowls softly.

"That Potter…he has no chance with you! Never! You're not dumb enough-"

"Of course, I'm not." I say softly.

I slip my arm through his and we begin to walk, trying to find the stairs so we can get to the third floor. Unfortunately, as we descend we bump into Potter and Black in their Quidditch gear.

"OH ho ho, look at what we have here! Snivellus thought he could outwit us! Hex us and get away Prongs! Hex us and get away!" Black remarks in bitter humour.

Potter remains silent eyeing Sev and I's linked arms.

"Come on Sev let's go…"

"What's the matter, Potter…you're unusually speechless" Sev taunts "What? are you upset that I-"

Potter's already fired a Jelly-legs jinx causing Sev to fall to the bottom of the fourth to third-floor staircase.  
"What is the MATTER with you!" I run down to Sev, and deflect a jinx Sirius had aimed at Sev.

"Why should we? We Gryffindors never back down…or have you forgotten which house you're in?" Potter forces out angrily.

"Oh you're one to claim to be a Gryffindor, I mean you were BRAVE enough to claim responsibility for your prank-"

"Oh come on it was a united effort" Black complains

"You were BRAVE enough to clean up after it, you are BRAVE enough to expose unsuitable content to young children, and YOU WERE BRAVE enough to hex Sev and me!" I yell, feeling my face go red with strong anger.

I lift up my arm and show it to him. He comes down the rest of the stairs, minimising the distance between us. He lightly grabs hold of my arm.

"GET OFF ME!" I struggle to free my arm as he tightens his grip, but he does the most unusual thing. He leans in on my arm. His eyes occasionally flicker to mine. But I continue to scowl. And then He-he kisses the place on my arm where the writing was. The writing disappears.

"All you had to do was ask." He says quietly.

Black whistles suggestively in the background, Sev groans in extreme anger, trying and failing to get up. But all of that is in the background. It's just Potter and I. I look him in the eye and purposely make my cheeks blush.

"I bet it wouldn't work for all the people you bully" I hiss, and before he has time to retort I send a stinging hex to his face and then run away, putting Sev's arm over my shoulder and running on to the third floor. Thankfully, Sev has regained the use of his legs so we are able to run right to the end of the corridor. Although no countering jinx was fired…even from the unharmed Black.

A feeling of guilt starts in my stomach, but even stronger is the fear of getting in trouble.

"Lily…that was amazing!" Sev is actually laughing

There's a moment of silence, filled with Sev still panting and just…staring at me with a mixture of admiration and…

"Lily, Lily I-I really really like-" Sev began

"I have to go and have dinner Sev I think it's already time and I already told Marly and Mary that I'd meet them there…sorry…we can talk tomorrow there" I blurt out in a rush.

Gosh! Do I want him to say it or not? Doesn't really matter since I can avoid it now. I wave goodbye at Sev even though I know we were supposed to walk to the Great hall together, I sprint there on my own.

I just…a girl can't face guilt, fear, and ha? On an empty stomach…

 **Author Note**

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Let me know in the comments section. A big thanks to annika you're really encouraging me, thank you.

Comments are cookies...I'm the cookie monster-watch out!

Oh yeah I might have Lily and Severus have a conversation about recycling...there will be a joke involving paper...yes you have that to look forward too XD.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Note:** Sorry for the long wait! Thanks for the encouragement patronousesandpotions, this chapter came faster because of you! Please comment, critic and most importantly enjoy!

 **Chapter 3: Dirty**

The common room is warm with the sound of soft conversations and the occasional burst of laughter from the Marauders, sans Remus, on the sofa, in front of the fireplace. October has just arrived, it's thirty minutes till the end of Lunch, and students have quickly gathered in the common room before their next lesson. Emmeline is trying to get the more handsome Marauder members (aka Potter and Black) attention; By combing, then patting Pettigrew's useful insignificance away with her fingers, her position of leaning behind the sofa is not going to be contested by Pettigrew at the very least. Emmeline gives another extra loud laugh to one of their jokes. Dorcas just sits on the arm rest of the sofa, enjoying the humorous situation. It seems that the whole common room doesn't want me to study. I'm leaning on the window sill, sighing as I look upon the scene and then up at my two best friends.

"I'll try out for the team next year…I know I'll be ready then" Marly says. I nod from the sideline, good on her.

"I'm just worried about all this Death eater activity…" Mary sighs "What if they target my house? What about when we leave Hogwarts?" Her voice starts to tremble. I snake an arm around Mary's waist, whilst Marlene puts her arm around her shoulder, Marlene and I put our heads on her shoulders.

"We'll fight!" Marlene and I simultaneously say in a fierce whisper.

"But I'm not as good as either of you in Defence against the Dark Arts, Herbology, and sharpness and-and Potions, Charms, and practically everything else!" Mary attributes the advantages first to Marlene and then me.

"Oh, Mary-"

"You're good at lots of things!"

"I mean you are very convincing! You could work in magical law enforcement with the way you present yourself!"

"Did you read the front page of The Prophet lately?! Two wizard half-blood and a pureblood attacked, before they were due to put forward their case to introduce the Protection of Half-blood and anyone likewise affected by threat, because they were seen as blood traitors! They had to gloss over the fact that they were really trying to protect muggleborns and muggles and they were still attacked!" Tears began to fall down her cheeks "And y-you want me-ME! A muggleborn to go and try help protect people with the law" She manages a small sarcastic sniff.

"But Mary you can't give up!" Marlene said loudly, lifting her head and attempting to wipe Mary's tears away.

"Here I've got tissues in my bag. Mary! You cannot let them win! If people stop trying to fight, then those evil Death eaters and their headmaster of twisted ideology Voldemort" Conversations around us quietened, probably at the mention of _his_ name. I continued nonetheless. "will win-they will win and people who deserve to learn about what is essentially part of themselves would have it taken away from them due to the cowardice of those who are able to at least try and stop him. _He will get you whether you fight or not_."

I let out my breath, I must be flushed, but I don't care. I just feel rather disappointed in Mary. I know it's not her fault, I mean I'm scared too, but I also want to fight! I have a feeling it's going to get much worse; With the gang of Slytherins that have already formed, Death Eaters aren't dying out anytime soon.

"I've got to see Slughorn about something. I'll just get to class early-catch you guys later"

Amidst the stares of the common room, I stuff my advanced potions book in my bag and walk determinedly out of there.

About a staircase later I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn around.

"You are positively amazing, Lily," Potter says, his eyes earnest and that crooked smile on his face.

I nod letting a small smile form on my face.

"Will you go out with me?"

And in six more words, he managed to wipe it off.

"No, this really isn't the time, I mean did you not just-! Urgh! I don't know what to do with you, Potter. Oh, and its _Evans_ to you!"

"Fine! Fine! Burn your bridges! Watch! One day you'll realise you had the perfect guy and you let him go. Enjoy being a spinster Evans! It will be such a shame, to see someone who looks so perfect in my arms, go to waste!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I yell.

I run angrily all the way to the potions classroom. _Spinster. Go to waste. His arms_. I shake off the blush and the anger and sigh.

I approach the outside of the potions classroom and lean against the door frame. I fish out my potions textbook, when I see a figure standing and motioning as if in conversation. I creep slightly closer and realise the voices are purposefully muffled. Muffliato. Sure enough. Severus and Mulciber are talking, albeit indistinctly, due to the spell Severus created: Muffliato. I think back, to when he wrote down one of my potion improvisations in his battered advanced potions making textbook, and beam with pride at the memory.

Mulciber steps into the main hallway and glares at me. Severus looks back apprehensively, but when he notices it's me he gives a strained smile or it seems that way since he looks unnaturally paler. Mulciber walks closely by me, murmuring 'Mudblood' and spitting near my shoe for effect. I raise myself to my full height, looking to the side, purposefully haughty to communicate indifference.

He loudly yells over his shoulder, "Severus I've got to get a book; I can't stand being around wasteful Mudblood space like her!".

"Oh, because its witches like me who do far better than the supposedly 'superior' wizards like you...pfft," I retort. Mulciber steps back dangerously, I pull out my wand and glare at him.

"I can take points off Slytherin house for assault…such a shame losing it, so close to Slytherin's proud lair…the dungeons".

"Not in the corridor…" Severus adds. He seems to be communicating something else too, as Mulciber grunts although he still hasn't put his wand away.

The Marauders sans Remus come and scowl at Mulciber. Black and Potter simultaneously send a tripping jinx and jelly legs jinx respectively. Pettigrew nods his head towards me in a manner that suggests encouragement, but fearfully glanced at Mulciber hoping his gesture went unnoticed.

"Filthy Bloodtraitor…there's a reason your family isn't in the sacred twenty-four"

"That's right because we aren't scumbags like you!" Potter laughs.

Mulciber stalks off to his dorm. He's going to be late for potions now.

I blush when I catch Potter smiling at me, I put it down to the fact that there are some marks left from the stinging jinx I hit him with a week ago. He didn't tell…Black probably fixed it for him. Maybe he will blackmail me later.

I regain my composure, as Severus nudges me.

"Are you holding a _snitch_?" I ask incredulously. Complete and utter disregard for school property!

"Well you aren't going to snitch on him are you Evans?" Black quickly quips. I glare at him. Blackmail it is.

"And your hair! Honestly, it's-"

"Messy, ironic too since his dad invented Sleekeazy's Hair Potion" Marly cuts in with a giggle.

More students begin to arrive from either their common rooms or the Great Hall.

I move towards the Gryffindor side of the waiting area outside of the potions classroom, whilst Severus does the same to the Slytherins.

Slughorn comes unusually late. It's later said sixth-year Bellatrix has been confirmed to have hexed some second-year students deemed to have unworthy blood. Her Prefect title was removed along with Lestrange's. Yet they're still in school. The Slytherins comment on the fact that it was only a minor offense. I look at Mary at the height of this conversation.

For Potions, I am partnered with Severus as always. We are easily the best in the class. We have already found a way to quicken the potion making process, allowing us for time to talk.

"I got a letter from Mum today… She sends her greetings." I start

"Oh, well that's nice"

I just look at him. I guess you have to swim at the deep end to truly kick your way up.

"We haven't talked properly about anything deep lately...like the attacks," I begin

"Oh! It's just an over excited group of-" Severus seems so determined to brush off the doings of those insolent oppressive psychopaths-

"Sev!" I reprimand loudly causing members of the class to look at us. Black mimics me in a silly high-pitched voice. I glare at him.

"Come on, Lily, let's-let's talk about something else…you know like…like recycling"

"Recycling?!" I snort out a bitter and then genuine laugh. I can't believe my ears. I cover my mouth trying to stifle the escalation of laughter.

"Really Sev! Of _all_ the things…muggle recycling!"

"I just remember Talkalot telling us about how California started recycling newspapers in 1973…she picked a very _interesting_ topic for muggle studies this week"

"Oh, I remember you telling me that…come to think of it, we waste toilet tissue, or as Americans call it toilet paper, quite a lot…" I replied.

Sev began to smirk.

"Imagine if they went a little further" Sev's voice was getting quieter with mirth "and decide to recycle toilet 'paper' along with newspaper" he finished turning red with suppressed laughter.

"And turn it into what? More newspapers…?" and then a wave of genius struck me "no one wants to read s***, Sev!" I hissed.

We had to be excused from Potions. We had already finished, and we're amongst Slughorn's favourite and most talented students, so it was allowed. We were laughing so hard I couldn't even really see, where I was going or the incredulous faces, due to the tears clouding my vision.

"Now I really want to know what the joke was!" Slughorn commented cheerfully.

The class eventually filed out, giving Severus and I amazed glances as they passed us, in the corridor. Marlene and Mary promised to meet me at Divination.

Naturally, Potter waited to vocalise his shock. His Marauder cronies were of course not too far behind.

"And you reprimanded ME for telling inappropriate jokes-" Potter laughs haughtily.

"This one swears like a dragon keeper!" Black chuckles light-heartedly.

"YEAH!" Peter adds 'helpfully'.

"-nice sense of humour, it'd be lovely if we could share" I frowned, he still continued "our gift for humour on the next Hogsmeade trip!"

"Dream on Potter, I'd rather take the newspaper! Really imagine going on a date with someone who spits out toilet-"

"You may come in MS EVANS" Slughorn interrupts.

I blush, whilst Black and Potter snigger. Peter barks out in laughter.

"Such a shame your precious Lupin is missing…that time of the month again…" Severus says vindictively.

Honestly, I quite believe Remus is a werewolf too, but I wouldn't use it against him. I glare at the thought of what Severus did. There was an assortment of spell flashes I caught from the corner of my eye as I went to retrieve my bag from the classroom. The spell flashes had resulted in Severus eventually coming in after me with soot on his face and singed hair.

Stupid Potter.

Stupid.

Stupid.

Potter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4: Halloween**

Mary was hexed today. At some point Severus is confronted by the gang of Slytherins & co. in the monthly common room progress meeting; He is to stop playing around with filth. Potter hexed a couple of fourth-year Slytherins. Severus duels Potter in their defence. I am trying to calm my nerves, by sticking my head out of my dormitory window. There is nothing like cool cold air to calm the anger induced fire that has engulfed my head. This is the summary of my Halloween.

I woke up excited for Halloween. My hair was in a happy mess, and I was anticipating the special Halloween feast. The feast consisting of an eerie performance by the house ghosts…hopefully not Peeves like last year. I felt refreshed, after all the hard work the prefects and I put into decorating the Great Hall. Crouch Jr., a Ravenclaw fifth year prefect, had charmed the Great Hall ceiling and area above the tables, to change decorations in accordance with the time of day, so the decorations became scarier as the day wore on. Adding on each layer of decoration was tiring but fulfilling.

" _Hallo-ween_!" Marlene screamed.

I pull away my bed curtains, and face the excited blonde witch. She smiles creepily at me, cackling and widening her eyes as I continue to stare. Mary bursts out of the bathroom , curlers in hair, and bathroom robe tied tightly. Mary puts her hand on her hip.

"Trust _you_ to disturb my bea- _u_ -tiful bath time with your horrendous noise!" She laments.

"Trust you to disturb us with your bea- _u_ -tiful hair…and face for that matter-"

"Oi!" I reprimand.

"-so plain without _ze_ make up," Marlene continues unperturbed.

"Good morning everyone!" Emmeline interrupts in a sing-song voice.

Honestly, ever since she went on that Hogsmeade "date" with James Potter and his mates last week she's been irritatingly happy. I mean how can she even call it a date? He took his friends with him for Godric's sake, he's either sharing her or using her as bait to try and get to me. Well he failed. On the day, I happily spent the day in both Sev and then Mary, Marlene, and the stranded Dorcas' company. I was seemingly blind to the sudden acts of affection he bestowed upon Emmeline when I was around. Who yells out 'this is what a date with me would be like' after just displaying affection to his date he is currently on a date with anyways? How disrespectful!

"Good Morning" Dorcas finally mumbles.

I think she wanted a later breakfast…but we still had classes after all. Some of us have a shower, whilst other slip on their uniform and do their hair. In strange holiday spirit all fifth year Gryffindor girls go to breakfast together. The sun is even creeping out. What a lovely start to Friday. What a lovely start to Halloween.

As we enter the Great Hall, we all take in the decorations. Black paper origami-like bats flap around lazily across the ceiling, squeaking (we prefects had to record the squeaking sound inside each bat). I take in the early morning half cloud half sun, beaming with pride as I know everyone is admiring the handiwork of the Prefect's decorations. I sit down on the Gryffindor table, at the fifth year section, to the sound of frustrated whispers amongst the Marauders.

" _Boring_ absolutely _boring_!" Black whispers fiercely.

"Hey! We worked hard! Trust me it'll get better by the end of the day. This is only a little warm up compared to what we have planned later on!" Remus whispers back offended.

"And you call yourself a Marauder?" Potter snaps, but not harshly, as he then puts his arm over Remus' shoulder and whispers in his ear.

"I know the Jinx you need for that…and then spell out the letters" Remus replies, shrugging his shoulders, in what signified nonchalance, but was really pride at making a suggestion.

Pettigrew leans across the table-

"Lily! Have you heard a word I've said?" Mary reprimands from across the table.

I look to Marlene for help but she comically shrugs her shoulder. I laugh heartily at her gesture, causing Mary to narrow her eyes and scowl. I plate some of the dark green waffles and squirt blood coloured golden syrup on to them. I take a savouring bite, amidst Mary's glare, and then put my fork down.

"I am most terribly sorry dear Mary, but I was far too busy enjoying the tas-" I start pompously in jest.

"Oh don't you dare! _I know you were looking at the_ Marauders!" The I'm-not-going-to-call-her-that-word-because-I-don't-want-to-swear purposely said the last word loudly.

I quickly focused my attention on my food, analysing each waffle square, as I felt the eyes of all four Marauders on me.

"She was probably staring at Remus…They are quite close!" Marlene adds devilishly.

I could hear an annoyed groaning sound, followed by angry whispers, to presumably Remus, coming from the Potter seating area. I couldn't help but laugh. I look up, momentarily interrupting Mary and Marlene's conversation, and pipe up:

"Sorry Remus! I didn't mean to get you in trouble with Prat no.1. I was merely staring at the interesting space behind your seat, that's all" I must sound crazy.

"Your absolutely barmy, Evans," Black comments.

"When there's a face like mine to stare at…honestly" Potter complains returning to his breakfast.

Pettigrew shakes his head.

"It's alright, Lily!" Remus replies, smiling. I return his smile much to Potter's chagrin. Remus let's out a little yelp…probably elbowed, and I roll my eyes. Boys.

Lessons are fun and festive, with Charms being especially funny, as we try and make ordinary objects scarier in appearance. I win, as I give an ordinary glass cup the illusion that it's been dipped in blood, due to the detailed patterning I used when colouring it red, focusing on shades and such. Ancient runes proves comical, and even the chilly trip to the greenhouses is rewarded with the treat of teaching animated miniature pumpkins how to sing eerie songs. Naturally, the Marauders go a little further, by altering some of the song lyrics, but it was all in good fun…if not slightly inappropriate.

As we walk out to the greenhouses Potter runs up to me. Mary and Marlene refuse to save me and dart ahead. Sev is talking to Mulciber and Rosier, so he can't save me, even though he growls as he passes us.

"Lily…I just wanted to say sorry-"

"For what?!" I practically yell irritated, what has he got to be sorry for? His existence is his parent's fault.

"For-you know- what I said in the Great Hall"

I am taken aback. Is Potter being-

"It would be rather embarrassing to admit to everyone you were staring at me…It's okay" He pats my shoulder reassuringly; I slap it off quickly.

"You are unbelievable-"

"Now, Evans"

"Don't 'Now, Evans' me! You are _so_ arrogant! I can't wait to see a bludger hit your head next week, it might just deflate the deluded notion you have, that everything revolves around you!"

I storm off. I can hear his faithful Marauders consoling him in the background.

"Next time" Pettigrew squeaks, that's the last I hear before I entering the castle.

I jog through the corridor and bump in to Sev, the same Sev I'm supposed to be meeting in the library now. _Where is he going?_

"Sev, where are you going?!" I hiss.

He first stares at me and then begins to glare.

"Where have you _been_? With Potter of course!" Sev hisses back.

"Oh! Please don't even start! You know I was hounded by him!"

"You could have walked away-"

"I DID!"

"Well I'm going to continue studying in my Common room" Severus replies coolly.

Honestly!

Severus rushes to his common room, checking his watch frantically. I have a feeling he wouldn't have stayed in the library long anyways.

Dorcas runs to me alarmed. Emmeline puffs behind her.

"L-l-l-lily…Mary…hexed… _Imperio_!" Dorcas manages to strain out. She grabs my arm, and we proceed to the Hospital wing. I wanted to run there, but was very reluctantly obliged to keep pace with those who informed me. They first proceedded with a regaining energy pace and then escalated to a fast paced walk.

I burst the Hospital wing doors open.

"Mary!" I choke, flushed, and then rendered teary eyed, by the image of Mary staring at the wall shaken, in the arms of a worried Marlene.

The Head Girl and Boy finish a conversation with Madame Pomfrey and leave. I glare at the retreating figure of Lucius Malfoy who I could have sworn was wearing a shadow of a satisfied smile.

"Who did this to you?" I ask.

"Now I believe there are too many people in the Hospital Wing, I'll have to ask you all to leave so I can properly focus on her."

"But-"Marlene, Emmeline and Dorcas begin.

"No, we should go." I say with finality.

They proceed to give her a hug and leave, with Marlene glaring at me for putting up less of a fight. I go to give the final hug. I press one ear against Mary's mouth, she instantly recognises the gesture.

"I don't know…him. _Him._ " Mulciber.

I sift through my memories and find him talking with Sev and Rosier. If Severus is at all implicated in this…! His haste…

I bump into the Marauders on my way out.

"Is she okay?" Remus speaks up

"She's…She'll manage hopefully" I respond rather woodenly. Dark Magic. The Unforgivables.

"Do you know who did it?" I look Potter in the eye, "I mean did she say?" he adds, pressingly. I maintain eye contact, and then let it gravitate to all of the other Marauder's eyes. A collective groan and murmurs of ascent confirms they got the message I sent. I leave them outside the Hospital Wing and continue on my path to the common room.

"All that practise with old Severus here paid off!" Mulciber gloats, thumping Severus' shoulder gratefully.

"You are a good instructor Severus…Well executed Mulciber" Malfoy commends in his calm voice.

"You should have made her do something truly malicious, hex another student or some such" Bellatrix Black interjected.

"In due course…Regulus you should come and sit with us…listen to the words of your betters" Narcissa commands to a Regulus Black, who was hoping to sneak into his dormitory unnoticed.

"Cissy, always the recruiter!" Bellatrix laughs.

"I want to hex that Mudblood again!" Mulciber exclaims, toying with his wand.

"You don't want to draw attention!" seventh-year Wilkes warns.

"What is your obsession with the Mudblood anyways?" Severus asks, exasperated, "The same target, _four times_ now, it's just going to get you kicked out, the first year Hufflepuffs will even predict it to be you!"

" _You're_ one to talk!" Bellatrix cackled, "The way you follow that Mudblood Evans around-"

"Like a House-elf-" Mulciber is cut off with Severus' wand pointed at his neck.

"I've taught you some…but not all" Severus snarls.

"Ooo! What an interesting meeting this is turning out to be!" Bellatrix comments gleefully.

"Now, Severus raises a good point I am quite competent that all of you are studying diligently in preparation for the Dark Lord…" Malfoy nods to Ravenclaw Bartemius Crouch Jr. who is taking an impressive 12 OWLs, "and avoiding serious punishments" Malfoy pointedly addresses Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange, who beam proudly.

"Which reminds me, when will we begin completing tasks within Hogwarts to aid the Dark Lord?" Crouch asks eagerly.

"It may be that we do not begin actively contributing to the movement until after our time here in Hogwarts…But I must stress the importance of excelling in your subjects"

We all nod, with varying levels of ascent-grudging or genuine- from the seated hopefuls in the Common room.

"Now, Severus," Severus leans in eagerly, "Your…relationship with that Mudblood is crucial to these next few days. Try and have it inform you about the other's progress. You and Rosier should leave together…Crouch you should follow soon to avoid suspicion" Malfoy instructs

"Now I don't want to miss-!" Crouch erupts

"I will fill you all in the next meeting. Head to lunch, keep your heads down, Severus remain vigilant." Malfoy responds with finality.

Severus and Rosier head out of the Slytherin common room, beginning a companionable conversation about the upcoming Quidditch match the following week.

"I am confident that Vanity's game plan will allow me to effectively crush the Gryffindors." Rosier boasts squeezing his fist for emphasis.

"Hmm" Severus merely replies.

As they turn out of the corridor leading to the dungeons, they are met with a spectacle. Two forth year Slytherins, Laughalot and Brutus, are suspended in the air, Laughalot laughing uncontrollably, and Brutus punching himself. A crowd has gathered but, as Severus and Rosier rush forth, it becomes apparent that the usual suspects are behind it. The insolent Marauders.

"No regard for school rules, Potter?" Severus snarls.

I rush forward angrily, towards the crowd that seem to already be dispersing. From the corner of my eye I see Severus and Rosier rush off to the Great Hall. I'll talk to Severus later.

"What's going on here?" I grunt through gritted teeth at Frank.

The Marauders attempt to slip away, but I lift up my wand in their direction, without even looking at them.

"The boys were just being a little-"

"Frank I really hope you didn't let them off easily!"

"The Mudblood's right!" One of the fourth-year pipes up.

"I'll hex your dirty self again…" Black trails off as he catches my glare.

"Okay, what happened…and how did you deal with it?" I ask calmly enough, but I'm just so irritated that my own housemates are out hexing random Slytherins, lowering themselves, when my best friend has just been hexed by Slytherins the same day! What makes us different from them?!

"Laughalot and I were walking to lunch…minding our own fourth-year business-"

"More like-"

"Black!" I yell

"It was Pettigrew not me!" Black replies amusedly.

I know it was Black and I'm not in the mood today.

"Listen, Evans please just listen to us-"

"No, Potter, because often you don't have anything important or useful to say!" I reprimand.

A silence ensued, followed by the fourth-year awkwardly continuing his story.

I take ten points from each Marauder, apart from Remus, who I'm not allowed to deduct points from. They of course protest. I don't even bother listening. I let their voices blur into background noise. My Halloween is officially ruined.

I go to the Great Hall. I eat lunch. I leave. I go to lessons. At some point, Remus tells me that I need to be fair. But where was Remus when all of this was happening? Why am I always the bad guy? Why am I the one who is always doing something wrong?

Mary returned from the hospital wing during dinner. She sits facing away from the Slytherin table. Marlene and I try and coax her into conversation, but she eats silently. We don't even appreciate the much scarier decorations that replaced the tamer ones. Okay maybe I glanced... I worked hard!Potter tries to smile at me from across the table, but I just scowl. He subsequently settles for a glare.

I clap obediently at what was actually a fantastic performance by the ghosts. Peeves was not there to ruin it, so it was rather flawless.

After dinner, Severus tried to talk to me as we leave, confidently mind you, in front of some passing Slytherins. I will interrogate him. Just not now.

I force myself to stay with Marlene and Mary in the common room. The Marauders managed to plan a ghoulish prank, which involved the spraying of a variety of Hogsmeade sweets in to the air, to anyone who touched the pumpkins scattered around the common room. I refuse to admit it was sweet- no pun intended. Mary seemed to lighten up considerably after this and began to speak more animatedly. She even called the Marauders over and thanked them. However, I curled up close to the window and didn't contribute more than 'hmm' to the conversation, I let myself sink into the world of Jane Eyre instead.

Now I'm in my dormitory awake. Not everyone is fully asleep, I know Mary is awake. But all the bed curtains are fully closed, apart from mine. I lean my head outside the window and let the cool cold air hit my face. I think of what happened to Mary. I think of Severus' suspicious friends and behaviour. I think of Potter's behaviour. I think of Black's behaviour and Remus' lack of action. My hair starts to ripple quickly in the cold night air. I feel like I'm fire, fighting a tide. A tide of Slytherins. A tide that are supposed to be my housemates: the Marauders. They _could be_ a strong force for good.

Why do they resort to petty bullying?

No reason is provided to me by the night air.

I'm so disappointed.

I walk to my bed. I snuggle in tight. My pillow meets my head. _And..._ Goodnight.

 **Author Note**

Sorry, it's been a while. Holidays and all! I'm going to update my next chapter hopefully on the 14th of January, 15th lately. Enjoy and comment!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5 Lies, Lies,**

Apparently, my very generous helpings of punishment had placed Gryffindor slightly behind Slytherin in house points. Needless to say, I've been experiencing moderate levels of exasperation from my fellow housemates. Of course, the Marauders are not one to limit themselves to such mediocre reactions.

The Marauders, not including Remus, glared at me all through breakfast today. They whispered and didn't even hide the fact that they were talking about me. In fact, I heard Black repeatedly say 'Traitor' loudly with Pettigrew even saying it before I dared him with a glare to do it again.

Today is the first Quidditch match of fifth-year. The first time Potter will be captaining the team. So, Potter and Black aren't in the common room to growl, or glare, or complain loudly near me. I sit, daydreaming, on the window seat, while Marlene and Mary chat beside me. Pettigrew walks passed me, delivering a surprise that was purple goo in the process. I use the word deliver loosely, as he actually slapped it on to my arm. Despite the fact that Mary, in particular, had vocalised the most anger towards me, in defence of the Marauders actions to the fourth-year Slytherins, she hexed Pettigrew, there and then, for what he did to me. I took five points from Pettigrew for what he did. When I turned to look at Remus, while Pettigrew was retreating to him, the corner of his mouth twitched, he's on my side.

"He deserved the points taken off him," Mary said encouragingly. We hugged and I knew we were talking again.

However, that did not stop the purple goo's quick transformation on my skin. Every minute or so my skin would tingle, and the word 'Traitor' would re-write itself and glow. I couldn't concentrate on watching Marlene and Mary talk anymore so I stood up.

"I'm going to the library," I announce.

"But you were going to help me study the seventh year's Chaser skill level at the match!" Marlene moaned.

"Come on Lily the Match is going to start in an hour!" Mary adds, "Besides a little Gryffindor house spirit might cheer you up from this dreadful mood you've been in"

Maybe Gryffindor's spirit of house pride and mine of house disloyalty is what I need to escape!

I wave goodbye to their annoyed expressions, grab my in-case of emergency Quidditch match escape bag, and turn to back to them.

"I need to finish my Charms essay" I lie.

"Whatever, go and spend time with that snake-Oh! I meant Snape," Marlene scowls, hurt.

"How easily those words can be mixed up" I glare at Mary's comment, she relents with a sigh "Don't trust him, Lily, he will hurt you eventually…if not overtly, like" she gulps " _him_ , much more painfully with lies that you won't be able to bare anymore"

I finally turn away and speed walk out of the common room, holding my side bag against me. The tighter I hold it the more anxiety builds up inside of me. As I walk into the almost empty library I am met with the figure of Severus. First I feel a rush of relief, maybe the fact that he's here when I need him is a sign that he will always be there for me. But then, I notice I'm both fingering my tie absentmindedly and standing at the edge of Severus' table. I now realise that I've been staring at his tie, the green and silver morphing into a snake, hissing Mud _blood_ , _Blood_ traitors, _Blood_ purity. I shake my head.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to sit down?" Sev asks warmly enough.

I can't let this Blood Purity death eater mania win by causing friction. His tie is not a snake. Severus is my best friend. My best friend who defended two of his own from perpetrators from my house. I sit down and take out my Charms textbook and essay to proofread and add to it if necessary.

"I had to escape my common room, the Marauders have been their usual annoying selves…and I'd be damned if I have to go and watch Potter and Black be cheered for too"

"Typical Gryffind-"He paused at my glare and amended what he was about to say. "Marauders, aptly named, as they're always terrorising the school. I don't see why they aren't suspended yet."

After chewing my lip for a while mulling over the word 'terrorising'. I think of the Death Eater Movement and my mind jumps to Mulciber's continued presence at the school.

"And what do you call what Mulciber did to Mary?" I blurt out.

"Who says Mulciber did that to Mary? Mulciber is not all too bright, whilst Potter is riding on his status as a Pureblood to avoid a well-deserved expulsion" He says breezily. Breezily. For Severus to be this calm about an accusation against his _friend_ means he's confidently lying.

"But he's targeted her before!"

"What does it matter? If anything the experience is good practice or motivation for McDonald to better resist the spell next time around. In fact, it would be very useful to have it practised in Defence Against the Dark Arts-"

"Performing Unforgivables _in school_ Severus?!"

Did I imagine the part of Wizarding law that classes Unforgivables as dark magic and illegal, forbidden for the amount of danger posed when learnt, never mind put into practice? Is the pursuit of knowledge too important that the words 'dark', 'illegal', and most importantly 'dangerous' don't resonate in Severus' mind?

"You are just unbelievable" I scowl.

"Oh come on Lily in an ideal world Unforgivables wouldn't exist, but since they do, learning to cast them is the best way in which we can best understand how to prevent them!"

I roll up my charm essay and put it in my bag.

"Don't go, please" He pleads.

I find a spare piece of parchment and begin to write notes on the advanced spell Professor Flitwick privately told me I should try and attempt in my spare time. I can feel my cheeks burning with anger. Although, after five minutes of silent working my anger recedes a little.

"Why are you even _friends_ with him? I see you talking to him-" I begin coolly.

"We're housemates" He replies.

"-him and those other sorry excuses for wizards in your house!" I continue in an angered hiss.

"Lily" He attempts to look at me, but I turn away. "They're honestly not that bad…They wouldn't stand a chance against a brilliant witch like you!"

"Well not every Muggleborn or Muggle are like me Severus-and shouldn't have to be! Everyone has a right to be here!" Severus fingered through his Advanced Potions book making an 'mmm' sound.

"They should be free to study _all_ aspects of magic too" Severus finishes.

Not this Dark Arts argument again!

"That's why we have DEFENCE against the Dark Arts-and that's the only context it should be studied in!"

"But increased magical knowledge can aid-"

"Hinder!"

"-fighting against Dark wizards!"

"Magic should only be used as a non-violent aid or for defence"

"Dark magic in defence could be good!"

I glance at the open page of his Advanced Potions textbook and saw the words 'for enemies' written underneath the word 'Septumsempra'. He must have invented a new spell.

"For enemies…" I whisper, I look straight ahead of me. I can sense his discomfort. I then turn towards him my face carefully formed to convey a passing interest.

"Promise me you won't join them…promise me you'll stop pursuing your exploration of dark magic," I say leaning closer to him. My eyes are staring at the side profile of his face. He sighs.

Severus thought Lily didn't understand his passion for learning and excelling. People like Potter had it easy, but Severus now had an opportunity to learn about the very subject he loved and earn his rightful place above worthless Blood traitors like Potter. When Lily sees how much better his way of thinking was…they would become the perfect team…a wonderful couple. Severus turned his head to meet the beautiful face of his companion. He would do anything for her. He would do anything to prove that he had the power to do so too.

"I promise," Severus was promising to reach that end goal. Lying by omission isn't really lying.

I can't find the truthful eyes that told me that it didn't matter that my parents weren't magical. But then again maybe he was lying by omission then too.

"I'm done with my work" I lie.

"But you've only written half a scroll's wor-"

"I just remembered, I _promised_ to meet Marlene and Mary at the Quidditch match. I wouldn't want to break a _promise_ would I?"

"Fine, Lily go. I have other things to do anyways"

I feel a little guilty, as he seems a little hurt.

"Shall we go for a walk after dinner tomorrow…if you can spare some time from those friends of yours" It took all the strength in me not to add bitterness to the word 'friends'.

"Of course, I'll always make time for you" he replied rather sweetly.

But his reply made my controlling of my emotions worth it. I mean if you control your true feelings around your best friend it makes the relationship work. _Right?_

 **Author Note**

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I was going to wait to publish later today, the chapter was originally going to be longer with Quidditch and more but I'm going to save it for the next chapter. I wanted to have a chapter with mainly Snape today. I just heard Alan Rickman died yesterday of cancer so I just wanted to pay homage to through an increased focus on the character he portrayed at least. Please comment and I should have the next chapter for you later today (when it's not 00:40). My exams went well by the way, hopefully, I did well! Favourites, Follows, and Reviews are always welcomed. I was finally able to see your second review annika many thanks for the tip, I've hopefully successfully taken it on board in this chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author Note:**

Due to this chapter being primarily James centred, Lily's passages will appear in third person as it can become confusing if two people are using 'I' to refer to their thoughts, feelings, and actions. Sorry, it's been a while since I've published but I hope you appreciate this longer than usual chapter.

 **Chapter 6 …and Revenge**

 **And now for a special James edition of the first Quidditch match of fifth-year**

I woke up with a foreign feeling. My stomach felt weird, it felt worse than the day in fourth-year when I was…something.

"Rise and shine!" Padfoot practically sings, bashing his pillow on my face.

"I'm up! I'm up!" I jumped out of bed and rubbed my stomach.

"First match as Gryffindor Quidditch captain!" Wormtail cheered, patting my shoulder.

Moony growled awake. I slipped on my glasses and I made my way to the bathroom.

"Take deep breaths in and out, have a light breakfast, and remember how good of a Chaser, and most importantly, a leader you are!" Moony bellows from his bed, curtains still shut defiantly.

"Are you implying I'm nervous-" That's the feeling. And most importantly, how dare he?

"I just thought-"

"Because I'm not!" I snap back.

"…I just thought I'd help" Moony murmurs.

I slam the bathroom door behind me, and then breath in and out. Once I've had a light breakfast I'll feel better. I face the mirror and remind myself of my amazing performance showcased in my two years on the Quidditch pitch that has led me to be crowned Captain. Maybe I am nervous, but nobody needs to know that. I am James Potter and I have nothing to be nervous about. Asking Lily Evans out doesn't count. It's not like I have much competition if the likes of Snivellus are my only serious competitors. Needless to mention the sorry saps who thought they could even think about asking her out, especially after I declared my intentions.

"Hurry up James! Are you doing your make-up in there?" Padfoot yelled, ever the joker.

"Oh so that's what I found in your suitcase!" I yelled back.

I finished up, in what seemed like forever to Padfoot, but was really just five minutes.

* * *

"Emmeline and I" Emmeline turns and smiles, "had fun" Padfoot repeats for the umpteenth time.

"On Friday" Moony, Wormtail, and I chime.

"On Friday" Padfoot reiterates, like a teacher confirming his students' knowledge.

"I can't believe you've already gotten laid" Wormtail pipes up in admiration.

"If you haven't shown potential by this stage…" Padfoot looks at Moony provokingly

"Hey!" Moony retaliates to the silent implications.

"Which oddly enough had me thinking-" I started, staring at the Snivelling excuse for Lily's mate, that is currently boring holes into her beautiful back.

"-Will Snivellus _ever_ get laid?" Padfoot finished

"Alcohol _is_ a powerful substance" Moony quipped, earning himself a round of snorting.

"Yeah…he can hold a witch at wand point too, it has to be that combination" Wormtail added.

I glanced at Lily to gauge her reaction. She was frowning. Yet, still pretty. A pretty safe distance that is. She couldn't reprimand us for holding a private conversation, that I know she's eavesdropping in. I run my hand through my hair and cock an eyebrow. She huffs and turns away. Her hair is so nice. Her eyes are so-

"-I don't think I'll ever get a girl" Wormtail lamented. I'm sure there's a witch somewhere out there who'd date him by Marauder association alone.

"Me too…Who's going to like someone like me?" Moony sighed. I looked rather downcast as I took in the full meaning of Moony's comment. Surely, a bloke like Moony sensitive, nice, a bit of a looker on a good day should have any pick of the girls. But the world just wants to label good hearted people like Moony out of existence, just because of something that was inflicted on him. I shake my head and take a bite of the scrambled egg.

"Oh, cheer up lads!" Padfoot cried.

"Padfoot is right! We'll scour the lands!" I proposed.

"Sail the seas!" Padfoot joins in. We put our arms on each other's shoulders and continue in mirth. I am starting to feel so much lighter, I'm prepared for the match.

"Fight dragons and trolls!"

"For maidens…for these" Padfoot pointed his fork across the table at the lonely souls.

I heard the soft giggling of some of the Gryffindor girls. But I looked to Lily's reaction. She quickly turns away from me when our eyes briefly meet and snorts into her plate. Mary and Marlene look slightly bewildered by her actions. She looks so beautiful when she's happy. For just a second I was able to see the glimmer of happiness light up her green eyes. The same luscious green I fly over with my broom. She pats her hair, for no reason since her long red hair is already perfect. The same red hair that dances in my dreams. I am always running, flying, swimming but I am always some distance away. Maybe if I do well today she will see how great a flyer and leader I am. I mean who ignores the Gryffindor captain?

"Na, na" Moony commented to something.

"You lot haven't convinced me" Wormtail grumbled, staring at the bacon on his fork before sombrely chewing it.

"You can wield the ancient sword of Gryffindor…it's bound to attract someone to you! Women like chivalry" I point out.

"So do I put the blade underneath her chin?" Wormtail inquired confused

"What to cut off her beard?" Padfoot managed to say through a fit of giggles. Moony is already at the barking stage of laughter.

"Yes do that," I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes afterwards.

"Does it really work?" Wormtail ignorantly persisted.

"Well, how do you think Potter gets all the girls? That's probably the reason why I haven't gone out with him!" Lily said. She blushes as she realises she has just vocalised what must have been a thought.

"You've got it on the money Lily!" Moony laughed.

Padfoot and Wormtail also snicker at my expense. I glare at my 'mates' and begin to articulate an answer, involving an invitation, to fully take advantage of Lily's happy and undivided attention when I'm painfully interrupted by Padfoot.

"That and his inability to make the perfect Amortentia" he adds.

I nudge him hard.

"You know you ruined my potion!" I complained.

Lily laughed a little loudly at us. She really does have a nice laugh. A good sense of humor. She is easily the smartest girl in our year, maybe even the entire school. I smile at her, and before she realised what she was doing, she smiled back. I ran my hand through my hair, my stomach feeling funny again.

"I've always liked a girl who could growl," Padfoot whispers in my ear.

I realised I had been staring at the table after the joyous moment, and looked up to see Lily's mouth contorted into a threatening scowl, made towards the curious glances of Emmeline, Dorcas, and other members of Gryffindor.

"Honestly, Padfoot!" I reprimand, and to my amazement Lily turns to me and mimics my crooked grin.

Something fluttered.

More specifically on to Lily's plate. She picks up, what all curious parties on the table can now identify as, a piece of parchment. It quickly transforms into a paper Lily. Lily smiles at this and pulls one of the petals allowing for the parchment to loosen into a flat legible state.

"Who's it from?" Mary asks.

"Sev…Severus" she says almost cooingly, but then amends to a more professional manner. Like I care.

Padfoot senses the change in mood.

"Traitor," he said loudly, although he covered his mouth and faced Wormtail, Moony and I exclusively.

Why that Snivelling little bas-

"I can't believe someone like her hangs out with filth like him" Wormtail spat, rather boldly.

Moony remains characteristically silent on the topic, taking a sudden interest in the food on his plate.

The owls fly in and Moony scans the Daily Prophet. I think of many of the possible ways in which Snivellus could complete his greatest life into the Great Lake and stay underwater wandless...holding his breath for a day or two.

"Anything interesting?" Padfoot asks at length.

...Get swallowed by the Giant Squid.

"Hopefully, those de-death-troublemakers have calmed down now" Wormtail squeaks.

He could just jump off the astronomy tower…No that's too bloody.

"Those" he coughed "Darned Death Eaters again!" Moony complains loudly.

I glare at Moony and then glare at Lily. She looks up, but I look back quickly, so she doesn't suspect me of having stared at notices.

"She lost us all those points too! It's like she's on the side of the Slytherins...Traitor…Snivellus." Is all I catch in my angry state. It's probably all Wormtail said with the look Lily shot him with.

"If only he could get lost in the forbidden forest…and stay there!" I lament.

"That's not a bad-" Padfoot starts.

"I'm going to the Quidditch pitch early, meet me there later" I cut off, stalking out of the Great Hall.

* * *

The Great Hall is nearly empty, Sirius, Remus and Peter, along with some latecomers to Breakfast remain. Sirius looks around to make sure their plan is not overheard.

"We haven't planned a good prank in a while…" Sirius began.

"I was thinking I could put some of the leftover purple goo on Evans' arm" Peter proclaimed proudly.

Sirius looked down at Peter, shaking his head, even Remus looked down at him at the mediocracy of the suggested prank.

"I-I'm still doing it, anyway," Peter said defiantly.

"That's it, Peter! Use all that Gryffindor bravery for the exceptional things" Sirius said dryly.

"Nothing dangerous" Remus finally piped up, tapping his prefect badge.

Sirius charms Remus' prefect badge to read 'Marauder'.

"There! Now, I was thinking we could have Lily-"

"She's not going to be at the party today, she purposely volunteered to do rounds with Sna- _Snivellus_ this evening" Remus interjected.

"Urgh! I wanted to make tonight a good night for him! Especially as he'll have his first victory today!" The Gryffindor victory was oddly conceived as fact, even though, Gryffindor lost to Slytherin last year.

"How are you going to get Lily in Prongs' arms?" Peter inquired.

"We could give him a surprise…give him a little adventure…" Sirius smirked.

"Who will this be an adventure for?!" Remus demanded.

"Have your Defence Against the Dark Arts essay on the Patronus on my bed…for after the Quidditch match" Sirius told Remus.

"What are you going to do to my essay?!" Remus asked horrified.

"Oi! Oi!" Peter jeered.

They all share a laugh.

* * *

The Quidditch match is about to start and the feeling in my stomach is gone. There is nothing like the feeling of the air against your skin to calm you down. I look at my teammates and nod.

"Johnson this is your last year…make it the one where they remember you as the chaser that scored the second most goals" Johnson laughed appreciatively.

"Padf-Sirius! I don't need to tell you to beat the 's' out of those snakes"

"They'll be left naked" He assured. Padfoot and I grinned at the joke.

"They're calling us" fourth-year seeker Beatrice Hollingby announces.

We line up in order and fly at the sound of our names. The feeling of the broom and the air again produces the familiar contradictions of security and danger.

I shake Slytherin Quidditch captain Emma Vanity's hand, but by the passion in her blue eyes, I know this match will not be fair.

* * *

Lily arrives an hour and a half into the match. After 10 minutes of searching, she finally found Mary and Marlene seated next to the teacher's booth.

"I decided to come, I hope I wasn't missed too much" Lily tried to make an attempt at cockiness but she smiled revealing the falseness of the act.

"I think I have a chance next year" Marlene comments, returning to the match with the aid of her spyglass.

Mary shakes her head, but moves closer to Marlene, indicating that Lily should take a seat.

"I'm a bit bored" she nods her head towards Marlene "of all this Quidditch jargon, I'm just in it for the goals and the violence…not the technique!"

"How much violence?" Lily asked excitedly, hoping for a Potter related fowl.

"None for Potter! You disloyal-!"

"Honestly! The Slytherins have ONE job! Play as foully as they usually do and they can't even do that!" Lily exclaimed.

Professor McGonagall turns towards Lily from the raised teacher's booth and narrows her eyes at her.

"Miss Evans! Whose side are you on?!" Professor McGonagall yelled incredulously.

"The side she belongs on if you ask me!" Professor Slughorn laughed heartily.

The announcer claims Gryffindor is ahead of Slytherin by forty points thanks to the effective strategies implemented by new Gryffindor captain Potter.

"I'm sure she's mistaken" Lily sighs loudly to no one in particular "With Potter's fat arrogant head on that stick how could the broom possibly hold the weight of a qua-"

"Miss Evans!"

"And Gryffindor has caught the snitch! They have clawed back the lead they need to win the House cup!" the announcer cried.

Professor McGonagall literally jumps for joy, patting Professor Slughorn's shoulder patronisingly.

Lily growls, but then quickly realises that she has evening rounds today. Eventhough she will be missing a party, she will avoid the jubilation and illegal intoxication that she will be bound to punish. She doesn't want to be the killjoy again.

* * *

Dinner was glorious. Three rounds of "Potter the Captain, Potter our Hero" was started up and died down, throughout the meal. I demanded a victory date from Lily but she vehemently refused. The whole Quidditch team were sitting together to soak up the glory, and with the playful flirting Beatrice and I embarked on, at least on the outside I didn't miss Lily's lack of enthusiasm. I absentmindedly ran my hand through my hair and cocked a grin whilst talking to Beatrice. Her blueish green eyes twinkled in delight, she scratched her curly golden blonde hair and smiled in response. I heard an indignant 'hmph' from _her_ but she declined the invitation so why should she make a fuss.

"I can't wait for the party" Beatrice whispers leaning into my ear.

"Seal the deal mate" Padfoot hissed in my other ear.

"Yeah it's going to be good! _There'll be some special punch_ … It'll even loosen the likes of EVANS over there"

Beatrice leans away from me and Padfoot slaps his forehead. Lily glares at me, but I know she is secretly excited.

The excited party of Gryffindors head to the common room. A few Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaw tap my shoulder, I nod to confirm their silent request to join the party later on.

"Be there at 7:30 so we can let you in" I continued. They all nodded and rushed off to change in their common rooms. Only the best-dressed girls and maybe the odd guy can come and celebrate with the likes of me. My thoughts then drifted to Lily and her fitted red jumper and short corduroy skirt. She could come in anything she wanted and she'd never be denied entrance _anywhere_. If I could help it anyways.

Moony and Wormtail had skipped dinner to prepare the common room for the common room party. So I was pleasantly surprised when I saw the decorations and snacks nicely displayed in the common room that had been arranged to fit the occasion.

A series of excited voices indicated admiration from the party that had arrived filled the room. Moony and Wormtail walked over to Padfoot and I, who had positioned ourselves near the fireplace.

"So we got the Butterbeer-" Wormtail began.

"Forget Butterbeer! what about the Dykdrak? Did you make the special punch or will I have to do it at my own victory party?" I snapped.

"Cool it Prongs, Evans won't be at the party long enough to get frisky, besides we have a little surprise for you," Padfoot consoled, gripping my shoulder.

"Yeah a surprise-" Wormtail adds, it sounds like he was going to reveal something before he was cut off.

"-Right Moony!" Padfoot shoots Moony a look, to which Moony nods half-heartedly.

I smile. I love surprises.

* * *

Despite the nonchalance in which Lily regarded the Gryffindor common room party, she found herself enjoying the warm social atmosphere. She had changed into a red dress, with a gypsy style top and a lose flowy bottom that reached her knees. She didn't plan on dressing up, especially as she would be leaving for rounds at 8pm, but Mary had convinced her that since she'd only be gone for an hour she would come back to a party in full swing, with occupants that would notice if she was under dressed. She put on her cloak and put her Gryffindor scarf into her enlarged cloak pocket for the drafty corridors.

At 7:50 Lily left to meet Severus outside the Entrance Hall to begin their rounds. She hadn't noticed that Black, Remus and Pettigrew had been missing from the party for fifteen minutes now. Potter put it down to his surprise. Although, his heart plummeted when he saw her go.

As soon as Lily exited the common room she felt a wave of coldness that she had not anticipated. The warmth of socialisation and mirth certainly warmed the spirit and the body it seemed. She pulled out her scarf and wrapped it around her neck, she closed the clip of her cloak and looked back at the portrait of the Fat Lady.

As if on command it opened. None other than man of the hour stepped out. She raised her eyebrows and waited.

"You never congratulated me, you know" Potter began softly. She noted how inviting this form of speech was.

"Well you don't need any more people telling you how good you are…do you?" she responds, a little too flirtatiously, for her liking.

He beams delightedly at her response.

"Well I wouldn't mind if you-"

"I've got to go and do my rounds…Severus is waiting for me" She cuts him off to try and make up for her earlier response.

"Don't spend too much time than is necessary with the prat-"

"Prat?! That's my best friend you are talking about!"

"But he is a prat! Him and his gang of Death Eater enthusiasts-"

"Don't go around making accusations! By the way, you bully innocent members of the Hogwarts population-"

"Those fourth-year Slytherin demons?!"

"Yes those demons-I mean students... just go and enjoy your party, it's stupid to assume that someone as arrogant as you can lead Gryffindor to victory"

"Where do you get off-"

"Potter doesn't equal team! 'I' doesn't mean team!"

"What do you know? I bet you're supporting Slytherin too!"

She walked away fuming. The Fat Lady can be heard consoling him in the distance but Lily is already out of earshot before she could here Potter tell The Fat Lady to shut her Fat portrait hole.

After five minutes of speed-walking, Lily met a very disheveled Severus. Severus had been practicing the Imperius curse with Rosier, Mulciber, and Avery in a conveniently abandoned classroom. The group bumping into Black, Lupin, and Pettigrew, who had just come from outside, resulted in an altercation that led him to this state. It was nearly curfew and Severus felt justified in hexing them, which led to an expected backlash, resulting in his current state.

"Are you okay Sev?" She asked gently.

"Stupid Marauders!"

"Tell me about it" She shakes her head, "Come on let's-"

"I've got to go and change…" Lily had tried to be polite about the smell, but she let Severus' direct her to what must be a dung bomb stain on his cloak.

"Okay I'll just wait here," Lily said, pulling out her wand as he ran towards his common room. She didn't doubt that Severus needed to change, but they had wands for a reason, a good Scourgify would have sufficed. She hoped he was not going to do something bad.

"YAY!" "THAT WAS FUN" " LET'S GO IN TO THE FOREST"

Without thinking twice, Lily ran outside of the building.

* * *

"Your surprise is ready!" Wormtail beamed.

"Your adventure awaits" Padfoot continued. Moony looked around and was just beginning to formulate a casual whistle, when Padfoot elbowed him in the stomach.

"Godric's sake!" Moony was about to punch Padfoot in the arm when Padfoot poised his fist for a punch and smirked menacingly.

"For fu…Fine! Prongs to save your fair maiden from the grasps of the evil Snivellus, follow the will 'o' wisps to the Forbidden Forest and…just get her!"

"That wasn't so hard! Was it?" Moony glared at Wormtail who had claimed he would not be able to remember the words.

"Why is Lily in the Forbidden Forest? I mean-"

"Well Sir Prongs, Evans needs to learn how to stop preventing people's quest for fun" Sirius grinned, rubbing his chin knowingly, but as he only had a few hairs it looked comical.

"And what better way to do that than to have her and her precious Snivellus Snake wander through it a bit, to teach them a lesson" Wormtail finished.

I could feel the blood draining from my face.

"Relax a little Prongs" Moony surprisingly assured "We mapped out a safe path for them to follow, the worst their going to come across is, at least one wandering baby Acromantula… and both of them firing a good stupefy should be enough to subdue them…but go quickly to 'rescue her _and him_ '"

"Don't worry Snivellus will probably have a broken leg or something so he'll be in stupifying justification, a Wingardium Leviosa with accidental steering is surely enough to vent out your anger, especially with a very grateful Evans..." Padfoot nudges me twice and winks.

"I don't even think you guys know Lily," Remus muttered.

It sounded like a very interesting way to celebrate my first Quidditch win as captain. I smiled at my best mates and made my way out, passing a rather intoxicated Beatrice who gave me a sloppy kiss on the neck, before I could speed away. I jogged quite merrily through the halls avoiding corridors that are likely to be patrolled by Prefects, but then relaxed when I reached the area Lily and Snivellus were supposed to be patrolling. Unfortunately, a very vexed Snivellus greeted me.

"Po-"

"Petrificus Totalus" I called out quickly, the full body bind working quickly and effectively.

I approach the very sad and despicable glaring body and stare at its horrid face.

"You'll never have her, she's mine," I said simply, before walking out of the building.

I follow the glowing orbs which disappear after me as I pass them. I reach Hagrid's cabin and peak through his window, thinking too late about how perverse the move actually was. Thankfully, Hagrid was fully clothed. He was reading the Daily Prophet, shaking his head, before indulging in a sip of his bucket of tea.

"Hello, Hagrid," I said cheerfully.

"Hello, James" He was not paying attention, his eyes were still on the newspaper. I ran after the next orb in the Forbidden Forest before he could come to his senses. Hopefully, he will think of me as an apparition.

I listen to the sounds of the Forbidden Forest and felt especially brave as it grew darker the further I went in. I summoned a quick Lumos and continued keeping an ear out for my fair maiden. I try and think of any chivalrous verse from the Faerie Queene, the books of poems my father used to read to me. I give up after ten minutes of trying to recall a coherently remembered verse.

"…anyone…please!" I hear from a distance.

I don't know why I wasn't so worried before, especially when I realised Lily must be alone in the Forbidden Forest. I know she is smart but Moony's warning…

I run towards the source of the sound. A silver doe of light rushes towards me. I brace myself for impact but the silver doe dissipates around me.

"Please help me, Potter. I'm in the Forbidden Forest! I went straight through the forest past Hagrid's cabin, I think I turned left for a bit after ten minutes. I don't want to get in trouble…"

This spurs me on to race towards her at quadruple the speed. Without thinking, I had transformed into a stag. That determination we had been practicing for months...I just needed to find mine in her. I stop and transfigure back into a human as there are no more orbs of light to follow.

"LILY!" I yell.

"EVANS TO YOU, YOU PRAT!" Her voice is close. Her humour is intact. I breathe a sigh of relief.

I calmly stroll towards a light omitted from the Lumos spell. Bathed in the light is a beautiful Fairy glittering under the silvery white light of her wand.

"Hurry Up! My leg is broken!" She complained.

"Ever the grateful damsel" I murmured, lifting her to a standing position.

"We need to find that stupid boy, thinking it's fun to-"

"The stupid boy is already back at the castle, I che-"

"Funny that because I recall there being three girls by the sounds of it…I must have got muddled in my state" She amends, glaring straight at me.

I don't know what to say. She caught me-well technically Padfoot, Moony, and Wormtail but I'm not going to snitch on them-and she will think it was my bizarre trick.

"I knew you and your friends were still angry at me! You don't understand! I have to-"

"Be a pompous arse. Why did you call _me_?" I asked her, hoping for some praise. She didn't seem to appreciate the question.

"Urgh! You of all people! And I sent a Patronus to Severus and Remus too." She cried. I suppressed the annoyance at the mention of Snivellus' name.

"Let me fix your leg and get out of here first"

"No-no,no,no,no,no,no,no don't think you'll be able to hide this!" She looked slightly smug as I winced at the sight of her leg.

"Come on Lily just let me-" I try to point my wand at her broken leg, but she falls away angrily at me.

"YOU WILL NOT GET AWAY WITH THIS!" I refrain from helping her up. "If-if you really care about my safety you'll let Madame Pomfrey do it" She finished. I sighed angrily, maybe I can convince her not to tell on me on the way, besides Evans wouldn't want to be a snitch. Not that I would do anything bad to her, but Padfoot might accidentally do something. I kneel down and wait for her suggest the next course of action comfortable for her. She lifts up her wand and her beautiful face is lit up in the forest of darkness.

Lily was secretly happy that Potter responded to her call, but very soon she realised the very strong disadvantage to doing so. She frowned, threateningly holding her wand to Potter's face. He casually pushes it back, and confidently, yet strangely raspy, says:

"Keep it…you'll need it for-for a _long_ time…spinsters like you are just like everyone else…they need pleasure from beau-for themselves too"

 _For his information I have been on quite a fair share of Hogsmeade dates! I know I will not end up an unwilling spinster. In fact, if he doesn't stop this ridiculous fixation with me he'll end up the spinster. Can men be spinsters? Oh Godric they're labelled fashionably as Bachelors. Oh, the cruel world._ She continues in this train of thought rather vehemently.

She shakes her head in an attempt to dismiss her thoughts. She then catches Potter gazing at her. Yes gazing. She realises he is holding her thigh, in preparation for lifting her broken leg or just to cop a feel. She glares at him fiercely.

"You are very lucky that I am in this vulnerable predicament. I do not want this to last longer than it needs to! Let's go" She hissed.

I nod sheepishly, moving to her side so I could carry her on my back. She scoffs, cocks an eyebrow, and grabs my left shoulder with her right hand. Walking it is. I put my arm around her waist, half lifting her. She leans on my left arm, only as a means of furthering the support my body will give her, but I get excited anyways. We begin to move through the forest, with me pointing my wand towards what I think is the way out. Glowing pink balls of light soon start to appear in front of us, it's either planned or Moony's response to the Patronus Lily cast earlier. But alas thirteen hops forward proved too tiresome for the fair maiden Lilith.

"Potter this isn't working-" She protested.

"I knew it wouldn't I was just waiting till I could carry-"

"You knew and continued anyways"

"You refused to let me carry you before-"

"You never asked"

"Your leg feels nice-"

"What?! Please just Wingardium Leviosa me!"

"I forgot the spell" I said stubbornly. I would be too dumb, to miss such a pleasing situation.

 _Carrying me bridal style it is. What a night this is turning out to be._ Lily lamented.

In the hospital wing Lily was reprimanded by Professor McGonagall for such reckless bravery. Moony scolds himself, Padfoot, Wormtail, and the innocent party that is myself, for such reckless thought. A drunk Padfoot and Wormtail happily correct Moony's outlook with their thoughts of successful revenge, especially after they claimed to have filled Snivellus' dormitory with a fabulous dung surprise. But even after Moony's rants and the snores that followed I couldn't quite get to sleep. There's something special about a girl who would risk her own safety to help what she thought were stupid students. She ran in the dark following voices, apparently-against Moony's instructions-Padfoot didn't light her way. He wanted to teach her a lesson that she shouldn't be brash and do things by herself, but he taught me to admire her bravery and dedication to the safety of others-regardless of how stupid they were.

"Lumos" The soft white light filled the inside of my bed curtains. I closed my eyes and tried to think of her face glowing with the light. My friends were in for a surprise in the morning, but it doesn't compare to the succession of dreams that played in my head. The only one that I care to relate aloud is one of a stag and doe made of a silvery light frolicking through the Forbidden Forest at night.

"You-you need more sleep mate" Padfoot commented, after hearing of my dream.

No, I need _her_.

 **Additional Note:**

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I wanted to use it as the chapter that gives some insight in to James' crush on her. He's obviously still only 15 so expect exaggerated feelings.

I made up Dykdrak. Dykdrak is like vodka. I used google translate to roughly translate 'Dragon Breath' to Russian 'Dykhaniye drakona'. I don't speak Russian so blame google.

I'm not going to say when I'll have the next update up, but hopefully within a week may be less maybe more.

As always, I appreciate comments, reviews, and any tips.


	8. Chapter 8

Author Note: Returning to Lily's point of view. Sorry for the very long wait on the update. English at Uni is not a subject to be read lightly. If you want to know where the dress Lily wears to the Slug Club party is, it's on the Lily Evans wikia wiki/Lily_Evans the pic of her and the Slug club members.

 **Chapter 7 Slughorn's Christmas Party**

With Christmas comes bells, with Christmas comes the big Christmas feast I will be missing this year, but most of all: with Christmas comes Slughorn's Christmas Party. A chance to socialise with the cream of magical society who-as important as they are-oddly have enough time to grace us budding talents, the Slug Club members, with their presence. I sigh onto the window glass causing a warm, rapidly condensing mist to form. I look to the corners of the window and properly take in the thick clusters of snow gathered on the four points. I sigh again and look back to my dress, an ugly maroon and floral print ¾ length Petunia hand-me-down, sent to me by my mother. _'I have spent all the spare money on preparations for Christmas and presents for everyone. You'll have to make do.'_ Something about the letter's tone sounded like a reprimand, perhaps anticipating my disappointment. I lean off the window sill and finger the horrid dress.

Mary leans over my shoulder in an attempt to scare me. She whispers 'boo' which confirms my suspicions.

"Aaaaaah My God you've scared the living daylight out of me!" I proclaim, dead sarcastically.

"Not as scary as that little number you're putting on for Slughorn's little slug gathering," she comments, whilst tactically moving back and sitting on Marlene's bed.

"It's a family heirloom mind you! And it's not a little slug gathering it's a party! We'll be-"

"Rubbing shoulders with the elite, advancing our social standing positions, but even you have to admit, Lily, with this current situation there, there…" Emmeline stalled, blushing at her failure to vocalise the implications she left hanging in the air.

"The world is unfair" Marlene suddenly spoke up, taking Mary in particular, who was sitting next to a presumably napping Marlene, by surprise. She continued in a more serious tone. " but what's even more unfair is that anyone will have to wear that dress!"

I hadn't realised I was uneasy until I let go of the dress I was clutching tightly and grabbed Marlene's pillow to smother her with. Running around, trying to kill her for her sinful words, was an odd relief to the anxiety of the death eater attacks occurring more frequently in our world.

I slipped the dress on and smiled uncertainly at the others.

"Maybe if you zip the back you'll look less pregnant," Dorcas says, bluntly. I glare at her haughty figure clad in a fitted green dress.

"Come on I'll do the-There's no back!" Marlene exclaims.

Mary and I slap her on each arm for good measure, whilst I give Dorcas a cursory glance. Emmeline, one for sensing the almost unseen, steps in to try and create peace.

"It shouldn't matter how you dress! Honestly, you'll still be better dressed than… just slap a bit of maroon lipstick, smooth out the skin…a little mascara never hurt anyone and done!" Emmeline clasps her hands together happily, and then walks over to get the maroon lipstick she'll kindly lend to me.

"Well… It's 6:20 how long could it possibly take?"

The ill-fated words come back to haunt me as I run in my heeled Mary Janes to the party. I run past the marauders, naturally either uninvited or too haughty to accept the invitation; one shouts verbal abuse as I go past.

"No wonder she won't take you for a spin Prongs, she's already too knocked up to take any more invitations!" Black exclaims loudly and inappropriately in the corridors. A protestant grunt follows this exclamation…good Black got his comeuppance by some divine and mysterious force.

As I get closer to Slughorn's office I slow down. The last thing I need is facial sweat ruining my make-up. I reach into the pockets of my odd dress-yes pockets- and retrieve a mirror with which I use to make sure everything is in place.

After a few corrections, I walk calmly to the office door, where I meet my patient date for the evening, the silent long suffering member of the marauder dormitory Joshua Patil. I give him a wide smile.

"I am very sorry that I am late" I articulate, adjusting my already perfect hair out of nerves.

"No, no don't worry… thank you for inviting me! You-you look absolutely radiant!" _Like a pregnant woman does?_

"Thaanks"

"After you" He smiles, attempting to push the door open. "I guess Slughorn locks his door with a password?"

I giggle, "Yes to deter unwanted guests."

"Now I was invited here, Lily, I don't know what you are trying to imply!" Severus counters close behind me. I blush a little and smile. Joshua raises an eyebrow and I proceed to tap the door three times with my wand, whisper the password 'budding slugs', and enter upon the door's opening.

I am greeted with a marvellously decorated room adhering to a dusty brown Egyptian meet Persia theme. Naturally, the theme did not extend to attire, but the Persian rug with moving depictions of history on the floor created a level of stepping into a different world that did not need a dress code to carry it.

After ten minutes of awkward conversation,-well it wasn't too awkward, we exchanged good jokes-,Joshua decided to socialise with a friend at the other end of the party. I was about to go and join the large group assembled around Slughorn, that consisted of Emmeline, when Severus broke from his conversation with Malfoy and headed towards me. I turned to look another way pretending not to have seen him.

"Oooo, and here is dear Lily!" Severus whispers, surprisingly close, in a faux-Slughorn voice.

I blush, look around quickly to find Slughorn engaged in laughing and chatting in a distant corner, then shove Severus' shoulder in jest.

"You're something else, you are," I allow myself to smile.

We walk over to the drink's table, where Severus hands me a drink.

"Oh Severus I am simply stuck between sensibilities," I place the back of my hand on my forehead for effect. " A girl must not accept drinks she has not seen the source of…but, but such a kind gesture from a gentleman!" I exclaim, sighing then fluttering my eyes, before then snatching the drink from his hand, downing the substance dubbed 'Elderberry tears' in a flash.

"Your most girly-ish feminine ladylike sensibilities…I'm not really the posh sort. I can't think of any more posh words!" Severus sniggers.

"Well, I think it's time for me to greet our most _gracious_ host." I take my leave a little reluctantly and head towards the large group gathered around Slughorn.

I take my leave a little reluctantly and head towards the large group gathered around Slughorn. Amongst them is Fifth-year Slytherin Spenser Avery (a shiver goes down my spine) whose arm is draped over Fourth-year Ravenclaw Aisha Rahman…Avery is a snake in more than one way, he is surprisingly cunning, packing quite a vicious bite also. I must warn her when I get the chance. I shake my head and then have to nod it because Aisha thought I was telling her 'no' to something-wait I kind of was…I'm confused. I turn to Sixth-year Hufflepuff Benjamin Smith my 'hello' buddy.

"Hello," I whisper.

"Hello," he whispers back.

"I must thank you for the pep talk you gave me! I was on the point of an existential crisis!" He whispers a little loudly.

"AND that's why this young man is the rising star he is!" Slughorn exclaims to the centre of the group, his drink hand motioning towards the guest just behind him who is receiving a generous sprinkle of Elderberry tears. I look back to Benjamin and continue.

"You must not give up so. You work as hard as you can! Never take no for an answer, fight your way to something you love! And when you love what you're doing, then you have everything to live for!" I exclaim a little too loudly.

The conversation around me seems to have dulled to a breathing silence. Slughorn beams at me, his excited drink hand hiccupping a waterfall of Elderberry tears on to Mr Dawlish, his special guest

"Sorry about that Professor Slughorn! Didn't mean to interrupt, but one's life, and everything worth loving in it, is something everyone needs to be reminded of!" I comment confidently.

Benjamin barely suppressed his laughter along with everybody else-snide or sincere. And in that glorious second, I had caused a range of positive expressions to light up in a large group of people, causing my heart to flutter in the warmth of the social glow.

" My, my the most charming Miss Lily Evans! Come, come!" I walk over to the centre a little shy now.

"This is the marvellous budding Potioneer!" I'm pretty sure someone blended a cough with the light whisper of 'Mudblood' when Slughorn said marvellous but it went blissfully ignored, so I ignored it.

"She is very gifted in all subjects of course! And I know she will amount to great things!" Slughorn continued, "Now let's take a picture to remember this night!"

There was a sudden scuffle, a mixture of people being 'excused' due to the very late hour and others posing right in the centre with Slughorn as someone was assembling the camera. I looked to Emmeline, who was wearing fashionable trousers, and immediately felt disappointed that I placed so much emphasis on wearing a dress. We manage to assemble ourselves in a somewhat orderly fashion.

"Since I'm the guest of honour I should stand next to you sir in the fr-" Dawlish suggests.

"NONSENSE!" Slughorn booms, "Get to the back Dawlish! However will we see the more petite lovely young ladies? Come next to me Miss Evans!"

Mr Dawlish creeps to the back of the arrangement-barely visible behind Slughorn-like a reprimanded child or a dog who has had a rolled newspaper snapped on its nose.

"Okay now everyone has a glass so…Miss Evans get a full glass! That's it now what shall we say"

"What about Elderberry tears in honour of the most cheerful drink ever served in any of your Christmas Parties!" I chuckle. Slughorn and a few others laugh appreciatively, and when our mirthful faces are set from the short burst of laughter, a boom of smoke appears somewhere around the camera and our gleeful faces are captured.

Additional Note

A short chapter...But, there's more to come! The plan for the fanfic is for Lily's 5th, 6th, and 7th years to be documented with a wedding fic and the epilogue so maybe 30 more chapters. I can't wait for the holidays that's when I get a lot of writing done. If it helps the Epilogue is already written with a few other random chapters.


End file.
